Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = EJ20 |torque = 253.2 lb-ft |displacement = 1994 cc |power = 270 BHP |pp = 450 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date excluding Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Five colors are available for this car: * Feather White * Light Silver Metallic * Black Mica * Sports BlueGT1 special color * Orange Mica In-game description "The STi version with more torque and 4-pot brakes." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Subaru New Cars dealership for 28,850 Credits. It is also one of the unlockable cars in Arcade Mode, where is classified as an A-Class Car. In order to unlock it, the player must win all three races in Deep Forest Raceway using cars of all classes (A, B, and C). This will also unlock other Subaru cars such as the Subaru LEGACY Touring Sedan RS, Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version III '96, and Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96. All of this is only possible in the international versions of the game, whereas in the NTSC-J version of the game, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode. A special colored variant can be won upon completion of the Normal Car World Speed Contest, with a 1/2 (50%) chance of it coming as a prize car. GT2 This car can be purchased in the Subaru Used Cars dealership for around 18,000-22,000 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 14,400 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 28,850 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 21,346 Credits. It is a Level 5 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 28,850 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Impreza STI WRC 1996.jpg|A Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI Version III '96 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It literally becomes the Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '96 and is available in either red or blue. Subaru_IMPREZA_Sedan_WRX_STI_Version_III_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI Version III '96 in the original Gran Turismo. Impreza STI WRC 1996 II.jpg|A special colored Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI Version III '96 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It literally becomes the Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '96 with golden mesh rims and is available in either black or blue. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 5 Cars